Czar Petard
Czar Petard Grudzień 31 2013. Moje obliczenia się spełnią, Mamusiu! Co się spełni kochanie? odpowiedziała na słowa swojego syna matka. Moje obliczenia! Syn wskazał na kartkę, którą po chwili podał swojej mamie. Mama pogłaskała syna po głowie, i powiedziała - nie wiedziałam że, mam tak zdolnego syna! mówiła mama czytając kartkę. Na kartce były obliczenia ilości sąsiadów, oraz ilości petard w jedynym sklepie z petardami w okolicy. Po prostu to obliczyłem! powiedział chłopczyk. Mama odpowiedziała że, jest z niego dumna. Chłopczyk poszedł do pokoju. Miał 9 lat, a na imię Kamil. Bał się najbardziej horrorów. Przyszli goście na sylwestra. Przyszła jego kuzynka która była dla niego bardzo ważna, lecz ona lubiła horrory. Gdy mieli wypić szampana chłopczyk usłyszał jak jego mama gadała z mamą jego ukochanej kuzynki. Usłyszał rzeczy które nie były nigdy w jego myślach. Lecz zza rogu do pokoju w którym wszyscy pili szampana wzięła go za rękę jego kuzynka. Dała mu do ręki sampana. R A N O Nic nie pamiętam. pomyślał chłopczyk, ale także był w szoku z powodu tego że, obudził się pierwszego dnia w 2014 roku, w piwnicy! były tam lalki,misie,sztuczne projekty wydrukowanych Proxys Slendermana które od zawsze go przerażały. Kamil pomyślał że, cofa się w czasie, ale po chwili pomyślał że, to nie dorzeczne. A pomyślał tak ponieważ tamtego oraz poprzedniego roku coś takiego się zdarzyło także w piwnicy. Kamil wyszedł ze strachem z piwnicy do dużego pokoju, czekała tam na jego mama z kuzynką. Podobno zgodził się aby pojechać na noc do kuzynki. Pewnie zastanawialiście się o czym gadała jego mama z mamą kuzynki. Mówiły o pogrzebaniu jego ojca który idealnie wyjechał do kilku dniowej pracy, oraz o oddaniu Kamila do jego prawdziwej rodziny, która umarła, chodziło im właśnie o pogrzebaniu Kamila obok grobu rodziców oraz jego siostry która została spalona. Jak dojechali czekała na nich babcia kuzynki która była podejrzana dla Kamila przez parę lat w których to właśnie wszystko działo się przez nią. To ta stara baba jeszcze żyje?..- pomyślał Kamil. Jej babcia była nie widoma, zawsze krzyczała na Kamila. 2 stycznia 2014 Kamil obudził się w pokoju gościnnym. Ubrał się i wyszedł z kuzynką na dwór spotkał grupkę osób, która jak zawsze wszystkim dokuczała Kamilowi to nigdy się nie podobało, ale nadszedł nawet i czas w którym to nawet się ich bał, i to był właśnie ten czas. Nigdy nie bał się tej grupki, ale okazało się że, to właśnie ta grupa zmieniła życie tego chłopaka. To nie fer! krzykną jeden nich. Zaczęli rzucać w twoje plecy kamieniami, aby Kamil się odwrócił, ale ty on nie wstał, ale leżał. Po jakiejś minucie przestali rzucać w niego kamieniami oczywiście kuzynka którą tak bardzo kochał wezwała kogoś, kogoś kogo nie znał. Był to Pan który miał białą twarz, oczywiście bardzo dobre znał oraz zagłębił w najgorszą legende miejską, oraz najgorszego potwora swoich snów. Slenderman Okazało się że, slenderman też ma serce i pomógł Kamilowi. 12 Styczeń 2014 roku To już kolejny któryś dzień w którym Kamil jest w śpiączce. Odrzekła kuzynka do Slendermana w pewnym tajemniczym domu, w lesie nad rzeką. Nie bój się na pewno się obudz- zatrzymała jego głos policja która próbowała wejść do domu. Slenderman wziął moją kuzynkę i mnie, jak udawałem że, śpię. i przeteleportował do lasu. położyli mnie na trawie, a z powodu że, Kuzynkę która zauważyła że, nie śpię postanowiła mnie obudzić, slenderman zniknął w drzewach zostawiając nas. Jakoś nam się udało wyjść lasu i dojść do domu kuzynki, oczywiście jej mama nas okrzyczała, a my wróciliśmy do pokoji. 2 maja 2014 roku Dzięki tego że, moja mama umarła z ojcem miesiąc temu. Znowu musiałem tu wrócić, do tego chorego domu mojej kuzynki. wcale nie chciałem, ale musiałem. Wyszedłem na dwór, Spotkałem całkiem niezłą dziewczynę, miała właśnie urodziny, zapamiętałęm te datę, niewiem dlaczego. Parę dni przed sylwestrem Ja i moja kuzynka wyszliśmy aby kupić rzeczy na sylwestra. Widziałem dziewczynę którą widziałem w maju, pomachałem do niej a ona mi. Miała na imię Ania. oraz miała 10 lat czyli tyle ile ja, ale była starsza ponieważ ja miałem urodziny dopiero w sierpniu. Nadszedł czas sylwestra, nadszedł nowy rok, wyszedłem aby zobaczyć fajerwerki ale okazało się że, jedna z nich wystrzeliła w nie te stronę gdzie miała. Ona wystrzeliła we mnie a przez to że, było to całe opakowanie wystrzeliło we mnie ponad 6 petard które przecięły mój brzuch na pół, spadłem na ziemie, był nowy rok, próbowali mi pomóc ale nic z tego. widziałem fajerwerki. Płakałem, ale byłem szczęśliwy. Kategoria:Opowiadania